1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method thereof, and particularly to a projector and a control method thereof that properly assist in an operation of replacing a lamp in a projector, whereby proper driving control for the lamp can be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of video display technology, a projector applicable to a field of so-called digital cinema, that is, a projector usable for a purpose of screening a movie in a movie theater has appeared (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-260423, for example).
As such a projector, there is a projector having a power supply (hereinafter referred to as a lamp power supply) that can drive lamps of a plurality of kinds of lamp sizes. A lamp size in this case refers to an input rating such as a minimum wattage, a maximum wattage and the like of the lamp.
The life of the lamp is not infinite but finite. It is therefore necessary to manage the use time or the like of the lamp properly, and replace the lamp at an appropriate time. This is because some lamps may demand replacement a maximum of about eight times a year.
In this case, in the past, a lamp replacing worker manually sets the lamp power supply according to the lamp size of a lamp to be substituted. Alternatively, the lamp replacing worker selects a lamp of a predetermined lamp size according to the setting of the lamp power supply.